Stats
Return to Home Stats, what do they do? Stats are the overarching concepts that cover the limit of what your character is capable of. Every ability and weapon has a stat restriction on it. Until you level up enough you will not be able to use those weapons or abilities in or out of combat. Every time you level up you will receive one point to put into one of the 7 stats in the game. This is why it's important to plan out where you want your character to go before hand since it will take you a long time earn the stats you need to wield the most powerful objects in the game. That being said, if you are willing to sacrifice some of that power to be a more jack of all trades type of character. You should know that Odyssey of a Fragile Age is a classless system. You can be whatever you want to be. That being said however, you should take the time to look through abiltilies and weapons lists to make sure you are growing your character towards specific goals. Once you level up, those stats are set. List of Stats Vitality: Every point you put into Vitality equals 5 points of maximum HP for your character. Once your armor durability reaches zero your health will start to go down. Once that reaches zero, your character is dead. Strength: Strength, the stat of Ares, covers all melee weapons, shields, and armor requirements. Focusing on strength will make you a force to be reckoned with at close range. With the heaviest armor, you will be able to take much more of a hit than those puny magic casters. Besides that, your muscles will come in handy when their is hard work to be done. Coordination: Coordination, the stat of Artemis, covers all ranged weapons and the ability to dual-wield melee weapons without tripping over yourself. Moving quickly throughout the battlefield, dispatching foes left and right or sliding into the darkness to scout ahead, you will be invaluable to the party. Besides that, your well suited to handle any taks that requires finesse over brute strength. Intelligence: Intelligence, the stat of Apollo, covers the magics of summoning and elemental. The ability to create and modify life is a powerful tool indeed and when all else fails, the raw power of the four elements will devestate your foes. Your reasoning and logic will help guide the party through the myriad of challenges that await. Wisdom: Wisdom, the stat of Athena, covers the magics of illusions and faith. The feeble of this world will come to fear the torments your powers can inflict on their brains. Since you are beloved by the gods, why not have them lend you their power? Your ability to perceive threats and understand the world will be extremely helpful when dangers abound. Wit: Wit, the stat of Hermes, covers the variety of things that some might deem... unsavory. Yet make no mistake that these skills are quite worthwhile to those that make use of them. It does not matter how wise someone might be when a complicated device is blocking their way or a pocket holding an official letter needs to be obtained. Plus someone who has mastered the darkness is a force to be reckoned with. Charisma: Charisma, the stat of Aphrodite, covers the art of command and charm. The ability to persuade and coercion, convince and trade. In Greece, a single orator can start wars and anger gods. Who doesn't love the Theater? Certainly not the gods who view the world as actors on a great stage. Perhaps you can reason with them? Base Stats When you first make your character, your stats are as follows: Now you are free to rearannge any stat EXCEPT for Vitality. This means that you can take away points from any stat and put them into another stat. This might not seem like such a big deal but since it takes a while to accumulate stats and stats control nearly everything you can do you need to think about this carefully. There is one caveat. You must leave at least 1 point in every category. Species Stats You apply these changes AFTER you have rearranged your base stats. You can not use points from your species stats to rearrange your base stats. Advantage/Disadvantage Stats You apply these last. Again you cannot not rearrange these. Leveling Up Once you reach the next threshold on XP, you level up. Leveling Up reduces your XP to zero (plus and remainder) and you receive one Stat Point. You can apply this Stat Point to any of the seven stats including Vitality. Make this decscion carefully as it will take longer and longer to level up every time. The first Stat Points you receive are in this way more important since you will get them sooner. Later on their will be time to experiment. Movement Movement is a special stat that is derived from Coordination. Your movement is half your Coordination but is also dependent upon equipment load. The more over equipped you are, the slower you will move.